The Wedding Pt 2
by Ghostwriter
Summary: HISB Rita and Zedd prepare for their wedding while the Rangers try to escape the Spectrum Theater.
1. Fight And Plan

THE WEDDING PT 2

DISCLAIMER

Power Rangers belongs to Haim Saban, Fox Kids, and Disney. Some concepts in this chap are taken from Kung Fu: The Legend Continues which belongs to Warner Brothers Canada Limited and Warner Brothers Distribution. I only own the subplots. Some bits of dialogue from the episode may get deleted, so I apologize in advance if you don't see your favorite line.

The Rangers looked at the monsters.

"There's too many of them!" the Purple Ranger cried.

"We need to break up into groups of three, and then try to wear them down," the Red Ranger stated. "Let's do it!" With that, they split up, with the Black, Silver and Gold Ranger taking on the Nasty Knight, Eye Guy, and the Dark Warrior, the Blue, Yellow, and Purple Rangers fighting Soccadillo, Peckster, and the Dramole, and the Red, White, and Pink Rangers battled Robo Goat, Invenusable Flytrap, and the Saliguana. The Rangers kicked and punched the monsters, doing their best to land blows in between defending themselves. The White Ranger had a slight easier time during the fight due to the fact that he was still able to use Saba, but like his friends, he found himself wishing that he could call on his other weapons. Eye Guy cornered the Silver Ranger.

"Here's looking at you, puny Ranger!" He fired at him, only to be surprised when he saw that his target had multiplied. "Hey, what!" The Nasty Knight and Dark Warrior were as equally surprised. The Silver Ranger behind the monsters leaped into the air and kicked them.

"Nice move, Adam!" the Red Ranger called.

"Shaolin Kung Fu. Gotta love it," the Silver Ranger said, delivering a roundhouse to the Nasty Knight. The Rangers continued to fight off the monsters, occasionally switching so that the creatures wouldn't get used to their fighting styles. Despite all of their efforts however, they were still getting worn out. In the Command Center,

"Wow! The Power Punks are getting pummeled!" he cried.

"You knew the Rangers wouldn't be able to use their powers in the theater. Why have you put your friends in such danger?" Zordon wondered.

"Friends? Ha! Teleporting here and there, getting all the glory! Well, it's my turn to be famous now! I'll go down in history as the one who destroyed the Power Rangers!" Alpha exclaimed in delight and then he laughed. Back on moon, Rita had once again snuck into Zedd's Rejuvenation Chamber and was staring at him with an evil smile. _You're in for it now, Zedd. As soon as you say 'I do', you won't be doing much of anything anymore!_ she thought wickedly. She laughed. _Once I take control of the world, __**you**__'__**ll**__ be the one riding around in a dumpster!_ her thought continued. Once again, she laughed evilly.


	2. Monster Mash

DISCLAIMER

Power Rangers belongs to Haim Saban, Fox Kids, and Disney. I only own the subplots. I don't know if recreated monsters would be able to remember anything from the last time they were created, but I figured, why not? And I had always thought that Tommy seemed more afraid of Rita than Zedd, so I'm adding that. Oh, and the monsters have the voices that they had when they first appeared in the series.

The Purple Ranger delivered a kick to Soccadillo, while the Yellow Ranger grabbed Peckster by the arm and threw him into the Dramole. The two began hitting each other and squabbling while Soccadillo came at them and the two girls quickly back-flipped out of the way. Robo Goat brayed and attacked.

"So, I see you replaced the Green weakling," he smirked.

"Weakling? I'll show you weak," the White Ranger growled, spinning around to hit with a side kick. The monster grunted and Invenusable Flytrap and Saliguana charged them. The Red Ranger quickly pushed the Pink and White Rangers out of the way, taking the brunt of the joint attack.

"Jason!" they cried, as he fell to the ground. They quickly helped him up. Nasty Knight approached the Silver Ranger from behind.

"Adam, behind you!" the Yellow Ranger warned. He made no indication that he had heard the warning. Nasty Knight, bore down the sword and-the Silver Ranger turned around, grabbed the sword, and kicked the monster away. Seeing what had happened, the Purple Ranger shook her head.

"Boy, you are going to be the death of me," she scolded and then focused on her own monster. Presently, all of the Rangers were knocked back into the middle of the room.

"Come on, fellow monsters! Let's charge all at once and finish them!" Soccadillo suggested.

"No! They have to be in one piece," Robo Goat said. "They're Rita's wedding present to Zedd, remember?"

"I'm sure Zedd won't mind if a few pieces are missing!" Peckster cackled. He especially wanted to tear apart the Black Ranger. He remembered how the Ranger had tricked him the last time he had fought. From underneath his suit, the White Ranger tensed at the witch's name. _She's back? Oh, man_, he fearfully thought to himself.

"So **that**'**s** what this is all about: Rita and Zedd getting married," the Purple Ranger realized.

"It's bad enough having one evil lunatic on the moon," the Red Ranger commented.

"Guys, our unwittingly acquired knowledge isn't going to make a difference if we don't make an expeditious exit immediately," the Blue Ranger.

"Billy's right. We need to move now," the Silver Ranger agreed.

"What about the hidden stairwell we found a while back?" the Pink Ranger suggested.

"Good idea. Split up and meet there later!" With that, the Rangers made a break for it. Back in the Lunar Palace, Rita tickled Zedd's face with a feather.

"Wake up you old buzzard. I haven't got all century," she said.

"Aha. This is it," Finster said to Goldar and Scorpina.

"Time to wake up, Zeddy!" Rita announced. The monarch mumbled as he awoke. He turned to look at her.

"What beauty, what magnificence…where did you come from, fair lady of my dreams?"

"It worked!" Scorpina celebrated in a whisper.

"Oh Zedd dear, you remember **me**. I'm Rita Repulsa, one of your faithful and humble servants." Rita. Yes, he remembered.

"Rita? Yes, Rita. Rita of the stars, of the sun, of the universe…I've been seeking for so long. I love you, fair creature. Say you'll be my wife." Goldar and Scorpina looked at each other.

"That was fast," she commented.

"Uh…okay," Rita agreed.

"Goldar! Get in here!" Zedd called.

"Coming, Lord Zedd," he answered. "Yes, your Maje-what?" At Goldar's exclamation of surprise, Squatt and Baboo came running in. Seeing Rita, they skidded to a stop.

"When did **she** get back?" Squatt wondered.

"What's going on, Sire?" Goldar wondered, in fake surprise.

"This is my bride-to-be," Zedd announced.

"Bride-to-be?" Baboo repeated. "Oh, goody! A wedding! Can I be the flower beast?"

"And I'll be the monkey of dishonor," Baboo added.

"Goldar, as my worst man, you shall be in charge of preparing a wedding ceremony like none ever seen-fit for a queen. My queen."

"As you wish, my lord," Goldar agreed with a bow. Then, he left and met Finster and Scorpina in the hall.

"It's on," he told them. Scorpina gave a low chuckle of evil delight. In the Rejuvenation Chamber, Rita laughed.

"It'll feel **so** good to be Queen," she told Zedd. Back in the Spectrum Theater, the Rangers were moving down the stairs that they had found.

"Keep movin' guys. Those creeps could be right behind us," the Red Ranger reminded. In another hallway, Robo Goat and Saliguana were looking for them.

"Well, they can't teleport out, so they've got to be here somewhere," Saliguana stated. Then, "Oh! Another dead end."

"That stupid Peckster. It's his fault that they got away in the first place. Come on," Robo Goat said. Finally, the Rangers found the exit.

"This way guys," the Red Ranger told them.

"Take it slow. Be as quiet as you can," the White Ranger added as a caution.

"The monsters are blocking the main entrance, but logically, there's gotta be another way out," the Blue Ranger commented. Suddenly, they noticed Saliguana and Robo Goat. "Other way!" Blue Ranger shouted. And they took off, with the monsters giving chase.


	3. Wedding Preparations

DISCLAIMER

Power Rangers belongs to Haim Saban, Fox Kids, and Disney. I only own the subplots.

On the moon, Rita met Finster, Goldar, and Scorpina in Finster's lab.

"I need more monsters, Finster! I need enough monsters so I can keep those Power Punks preoccupied while I…tie the knot with old Zeddy boy!" she told him.

"We're making them as fast as we can, O, Evil One," Finster told her.

"Besides, the other monsters have the Rangers well in hand," Goldar added. Rita inspected the clay mold.

"Ah! Bones! I liked him!" she approved.

"Thank you, My Queen," Finster said. "These are some of my most fiendish monsters yet."

"Oh, by the way, make sure the monsters bring enough presents to the reception. I like presents!" She laughed.

"Yes Your Viciousness. I will program them for generosity factor ten." Goldar leaned towards Scorpina.

"She has completely lost her cookies," he whispered in her ear. She shoved him away. In the Command Center, was watching the viewing globe.

"Well, look who else is in Australia," he sneered. In the viewing globe, Bulk, Skull, Angela, Curtis, Hilary, Justin, Tina, Chris, Richie, and Zane had met up and were watching the Rangers' bags.

"Hey, do you think they're all right? It doesn't usually take them this long to fight off a monster," Bulk said.

"He's right. They've been gone an awful long time," Richie agreed.

"What if they're hurt?" Angela wondered.

"Don't worry, guys. I'm sure Aisha, Zack, and Trini are okay," Skull responded.

"It's Tweedle Dee, Tweedle Dumber, and their friends."

"Don't get any ideas. You've done enough."

"Quiet you gaseous goon." Alpha thought a moment. _Hmm. I think I'll give them all a taste of the real Down Under_, he thought to himself. With that, he went to a console and pressed the teleportation button. Angela nervously drummed her fingers on a table. Suddenly, the ten felt a tingling sensation. When they rematerialized seconds later, they looked around in surprise.

"Where are we?" Hilary wondered.

"I don't think I want to know," Angela responded. Then, looking down at herself and her friends, "What's up with our clothes?" The group looked at each other and themselves and were surprised to see that they were all wearing tan shirts and shorts with tan hats. Bulk's eyes widened and he gave a small shout of surprise. They all followed his gaze to see a kangaroo.

"Something tells me this isn't good," Tina stated.

"Don't…move," Justin whispered. Numerous kangaroos came bounding up. "New plan! Run!" With cries of fright, they all took off. Then, as if somebody had flipped a switch, they began chasing the animals.

"Let's see how you like it!" Hilary screamed. Alpha laughed. _Look at those numbskulls run. I've created my own comedy show_, he thought to himself. Back on the moon, Rita continuing her plan to marry Zedd.

"Oh, Zeddy Poo, I can't wait. Once we're finally married, you and I will **finally** have control of the whole universe!" They laughed together.

"Yes, my little Beetle Blossom. You and I together forever." Rita made an unheard noise of disgust. _Yuck! There's no way I'm spending eternity with __**this**__ bozo!_ she thought.

"And, as my wedding gift to you, I have managed to capture those pesky Power Rangers in the Spectrum Theater! It's full of monsters with no way out!" They laughed with evil delight.

"Rita, you conniving little cantaloupe. If I had a heart, it would be bursting with evil glee right now." They laughed again. "Come, let us survey our domain and enjoy the spectacle of watching those Power Puppets squirm!"

"Ohhhhh! Now you're talking!" As they burst into laughter, they were unaware that Goldar was spying on them. A terrible grin overcame his features. Yes. Everything was going according to Empress' plan. Soon, she would be back in power while Zedd would no longer be doing much of anything.


	4. Close, And Yet So Far

DISCLAIMER

Power Rangers belongs to Haim Saban, Fox Kids, and Disney. I only own the subplots.

In the Spectrum Theater, the Blue Ranger walked down a staircase.

"A lower level," he said to himself. Then, "Guys, this could be the way out we've been searching for!"

"All right, we'll check it out," the Red Ranger said. "Everyone keep your eyes peeled."

"Can't be any worse than what's behind us," the Purple Ranger stated.

"You've got that right," the Gold Ranger agreed with a chuckle. They continued on their way, finding themselves in a cave.

"We're in a cave underneath the theater," the Blue Ranger realized.

"I see a light! Let's go!" the Red Ranger shouted, and they all followed him. Feeling the fresh air, they laughed. They had done it! They were out of there! Laughing in relief, they all headed out of the cave. On the moon, Zedd was sitting in a chair beside the Rejuvenation Chamber, while Rita was lying on the machine, both of them laughing heartily.

"Lord Zedd! Empress Rita!" Finster called.

"We're busy dog-breath!" Rita snapped.

"But this is an emergency Evil Ones! Peckster reports that the Power Rangers have somehow escaped from the theater!"

"Bumbling fools! I will not tolerate this!" Zedd growled.

"Zeddikins, why don't you just make those monsters grow? That'll take care of those Power Poodles," Rita suggested.

"Ohhhh...what a brilliant idea!" On Earth, the Rangers continued running.

"We've got to get clear of the theater and then try our powers again!" the Red Ranger told them.

"I'll send the Rangers to the abandoned city, where my monsters can **crush** them!" With that, Zedd threw down nine of his grenades, which each monster caught and made himself grow. The enlarged monsters laughed. In the Command Center, the alarm blared.

"Oh, be quiet, you stupid alarm!"

"This is serious. The Rangers are needed to do battle with Zedd's giants creatures."

"You know, I've had just about enough of you." Alpha pressed some buttons, causing Zordon to disappear. _Finally! Peace and quiet!_ the robot thought. And next was the end of the Power Rangers! The enlarged monsters gave chase to the Rangers.

"I call on the Power of Thunder!"

"Tigerzord!"

"Mastodon-Lion Thunderzord Power!"

"Pterodactyl-Firebird Thunderzord Power!"

"Drago Thunderzord Power!"

"Stega Thunderzord Power!"

"Brachio Thunderzord Power!"

"Triceratops-Unicorn Thunderzord Power!"

"Saber-toothed Tiger-Griffin Thunderzord Power!"

"Tyrannosaurus-Red Dragon Thunderzord Power!" Once the zords were there, they linked up to form the Thundermegazord. Robo Goat, Peckster, Soccadillo, Dramole, Invenusable Flytrap, Saliguana, Nasty Knight, and Dark Warrior, and Eye Guy charged them.

"How do we destroy these guys?" the Gold Ranger wondered.

"Find Eye Guy's main eye!" the Blue Ranger answered. The Black Ranger used the Deep Freeze attack on the Saliguana who roared in pain and anger. With a guttural sound, the Dramole sprayed the Tigerzord with its noxious gas while Peckster began flipping his wings. The White Ranger loaded a thunderbolt, aimed it at the monsters, and fired.

"Great shot, Bro!" the Red Ranger told him. The monsters charged the two zords, and the Thundermegazord unsheathed its sword and struck the advancing creatures while the Tigerzord kicked and punched them. Then, the Thunder sword shone with a brilliant light and the White Ranger armed another thunderbolt.

"Oh, no you don't, Rangers." Alpha quickly pressed some buttons on the console.

"Hey, what's going on with our power?" the Silver Ranger wondered.

"Alpha, no," the Red Ranger whispered. However, the other Rangers heard him and gave him strange looks. Robo Goat punched the Thundermegazord and it went down, with the Tigerzord following after a strong wind from Peckster's wings. As they fell out of the zords, they felt the familiar sensation of teleportation. When they finally rematerialized, they were dismayed to find themselves back in the theater.

"Whoa. Not this creepy place again," the Pink Ranger said.

"I don't get it. How'd we get back here?" the Silver Ranger wondered.

"It felt like we were teleported," the Blue Ranger stated.

"But how would Zedd and Rita be able to do that?" the Purple Ranger wondered.

"It wasn't them," the Red Ranger said grimly.

"Then, who?" the Yellow Ranger wondered.

"Alpha," the Red, White, Blue, and Gold Rangers chorused.

"Alpha!" the others chorused.

"No way. You've got to be wrong," the Pink Ranger objected.

"Kim, Zordon once told me that this place was in the middle of a vortex that disabled our powers, and yet Alpha sent us here. He's obviously been compromised somehow," the Red Ranger continued. On the moon, Zedd couldn't have been happier.

"Indeed, a fitting tribute for my wedding day. At long last, I shall witness the end of the Power Rangers." Meanwhile, Finster was powdering Rita's face while Scorpina and Goldar watched them.

"Stop it! I can't breathe!" the witch complained.

"Sorry, Empress. I'm just a bundle of nerves, what with the preparations and all," he apologized.

"Would you shut your trap?" she snapped. "**I**'**m** the one who's supposed to be nervous seeing as how **I**'**m** the one who's going to be marrying that scrap of heap, not **you**!" Scorpina hid a grin. "So, how do I look?"

"A vision of venom, Empress," Scorpina complimented.

"Thought so." She primped. "Finster, I want you to leave two monsters and group of my Putties to guard the Power Rangers, while the rest of the monsters attend my wedding," she continued.

"And then everyone will see that Rita Repulsa is back in control!" Goldar enthused. They all laughed wickedly. Finster went to make Rita's Putties. Back in the theater, the Rangers were discussing the turn of events.

"If Alpha has been compromised, that would explain why he sounded so weird on our communicators," the Pink Ranger stated.

"And why there was the static," the Silver Ranger added.

"Man! I can't believe this is happening!" the Gold Ranger exclaimed.

"Hey, come on, guys. We can't give up. We got of here before, we can do it again," the Red Ranger encouraged. The others nodded. On the moon, the Lunar Palace had been decorated to commemorate the occasion. Scorpina stood by the refreshment table and grabbed a handful of snake pate. Goldar approached her.

"What?" she snapped.

"How can I make this up to you?" he wondered.

"Just don't blow the plan," she answered, turning from him. Zedd stood up.

"It is time, Goldar. Bring in the guests! Let the wedding begin!"

"Monsters, begin the processional!" At his command, Zedd's Putties, Rita's Putties, the Dark Warrior, Dramole, Eye Guy, Nasty Knight, Saliguana, Soccadillo, Invenusable Flytrap, Bones, Stag Beetle, Grumble Bee, and Golden Pipe walked down the Chamber Of Command, carrying presents. "Gather around and present your gifts."

"Welcome my friends and underlings," Zedd began. "What a glorious day!" he laughed. "Yes, magnificent!" The monsters and creatures continued to approach. "Come. Come to me, my monsters."

"Approach monsters, one and all and pay homage to Empress Rita and Lord Zedd on this momentous occasion."

"Thank you." He laughed and accepted the gifts. "You monsters are like mutant sons to me. Come closer. We're all one big evil family today." In the Spectrum Theater, the Rangers had sat on the stairwell.

"I can't believe Alpha would hurt the zords like that," the Silver Ranger stated.

"Yeah, well, obviously he did," the Purple Ranger responded.

"That settles it. We have to get out of here again, go to the Command Center, and fix him," the Blue Ranger determined. Suddenly, Robo Goat and Peckster materialized.

"Hello, Rangers! We just wanted to let you know that we'll be watching you!" Peckster told them and they disappeared.

"Well, **they**'**re** going to get annoying," the Pink Ranger grumbled.

"Like they're not already?" the Gold Ranger quipped.

"So, how are we going to get out of here with them right behind the door?" the Yellow Ranger wondered.

"And if we do get out, how do we keep Zedd, Rita, or Alpha from sending us back?" the Silver Ranger added.

"I don't know," the Red Ranger answered bleakly.

TO BE CONTINUED…


End file.
